Alchemist meets Wizards
by Princessy
Summary: What happens in Nicolas Flamel's birthday... more mischeif and lots of weird stuff and bunny entrances by some special people.
1. Nicolas Flamel

**Alchemist meets Wizards**

**Disclaimer: No, Nicolas Flamel is not mine. Harry Potter and his crew aren't. The characters whom you recognize aren't mine. How I wish they were, though…**

**Chapter One**

"Aggh!" cried Harry Potter as hot tea was poured on him for the forty-second time. "What the heck is wrong with you, Hermione?"

"It's not intentional now, Harry! There's that eagle owl carrying a package and it's flying towards us. Oh no oh no oh no…" Hermione Granger moaned.

"Hermione, owls aren't Dementors," Ron Weasley said comfortingly.

"Aggh!" Harry said again. The owl had made its dive, straight towards the tea and causing Hermione's hand to pour the tea all over him again for the forty-third time.

"Honestly! What's your problem, owl?" Hermione told the owl, not expecting an answer.

"How come that owl's got no lett-" Ron wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"MR. NICOLAS FLAMEL CORDIALLY INVITES YOU TO HIS SIX HUNDRED SEVENTY-FIRST BIRTHDAY, TO BE HELD AT THE STORE NEXT TO MR. AND MR. WEASLEY'S JOKE SHOP AT 4:30 P.M. SHARP TOMORROW. HE ADVISES YOU TO COME WEARING JEANS AND SHIRT AND NO FORMAL ATTIRES PLEASE. THANK YOU!" the owl screeched and flew away.

"And to think he's _cordially_ inviting us…" Hermione muttered.

"Oh at least we don't have to go to Madam Malkins; to buy some poofy gown and a tight tie and coat!" Harry said.

"I wonder how that would feel when I wear those…" Ron thought dreamily when he imagined himself on a gown.

"Snap out of it, Ron!" Hermione interrupted his dream. "This is an honor! A birthday of a well-known alchemist! And we're even invited!"

"Aww, come on!" Ron said, "It's JUST a birthday of a… six hundred seventy-one year old alchemist!"

"JUST! JUST! Ugh, honestly, you don't know how it feels to be in a high class… oops!" Hermione stopped herself before she could say anything offensive.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked away. He thought, _I hate to admit it but Hermione is right, I don't want to argue with her anymore._

"I'm so sorry, Ron, I mean no offense actually… it's just that…" Hermione paused.

"Haha, nah, that's okay!" he did a cancan (by himself) and pranced around the room. "What do we have for dinner?"

"Let me see, pasta, potatoes and bread, yeah that's it," Harry replied.

"What a GREAT DINNER!" Ron squealed, unusually high squeal.

"Is there anything wrong with you? If it's about the thing I said, well I'm VERY SORRY!" Hermione said.

"No, it's okay, it's true that I am well… you know, but now, heck yeah, I'm going to a high 'in wizard standard' class party!" he said, dancing around the room.

"Err.. you wanna have dinner now?" Harry asked them.

Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other and said in unison, "Yes!"

_These people are unusually "high" today! _Harry thought then shook his head.

**Sorry if it was short... please read and review!**


	2. The Burrow

**Alchemist Meets Wizards**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter or anyone and anything that you recognize, I would be J.K. Rowling. But I'm not. **

**Chapter Two**

They pulled on their jeans and shirt (Ron wondered how the zipper worked, naturally).

"I can't figure out how to work this thing," he said, frustrated.

"You see that little thingy hanging on the thing that's called a zipper? Yeah. So you hold that hanging little thingy and push it upwards and when you hear a zipping sound, heck, you've got it right," Harry said.

"Oh! Is that why it's called zipper – because it makes that zipping sound that annoys Hermione?" Ron asked

"Dunno," said Harry impassively.

Hermione's head poked through the door. "If you slowpokes don't hurry up, because if you don't notice it is 2:00 and the party is bound to start at 4:30, I will personally drag you to the Weasleys' to Floo even if you aren't done dressing yet."

"Hermione. It. Is. Still. Two. O. Clock. Get. Real. There. Are. Still. Two. More. Hours. And. A. Half. To. Go. Until. Four. Thirty. P. M," Harry said slowly.

"Yes. I. Know. And. You. Are. Not. The. Least. Hurrying. Up," Hermione mimicked, annoyed.

Ron was equally annoyed. "You. Two. Shut. Up."

And they did.

Harry started talking normally. "Look, Hermione, it's still two o' clock. If we go there we'd be way too early and we'd be bored to death. Literally – it happened to me once. I almost died of boredom."

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Don't you get it? That's why I'm bringing One Thousand Ways to Kill Boredom with 1,000 chapters in it. I'm currently in Chapter 50, I've been reading since last week. And don't say, "JUST 50 chapters?" Each chapter has one thousand pages in it," she said defiantly.

"Uhh…okay…be that way…" Ron said, bewildered.

They walked over to the fireplace.

"_Incendio!" _Hermione cried. They had decided to pick the Weasleys up since they were attending too.

Harry picked up the cylindrical pink-and-blue flower pot that was decorated in frilling and had a delicate orange-and black ribbon carefully triple-tied at the middle and scattered with black and orange glitters and suns drawn on felt tip pens that were bought in a Muggle thrift shop in – okay. Ahem. On with the story.

He threw the Floo powder on the flames and it turned green, of course. Then Hermione stepped in the flames, clutching her book protectively, and shouted, "The Burrow!"

She whirled away.

Ron grinned at Harry. "Don't get stuck at Knockturn Alley, hear?" He did the same as Hermione. Harry felt humiliated.

Harry waited for a few seconds and then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped into the flames. He couldn't get this wrong.

"The Burrow!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He swore he heard the fireplace tell him, "Keep down, you're not in a market!"

He whirled away, to the Burrow from the Tunnel to the bush. Wait – what was he talking about?

He went out of the Weasleys' fireplace and brushed the ash and soot off his shirt. But then he was greeted by a horrible sight…not that he had never seen it before but…

**Cliffhanger! Did you like it? Was it awful? R&R, and as always – constructive criticism accepted!**


End file.
